


Never Again

by missabigriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Post 6x01, after the Abby & Raven scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigriffin/pseuds/missabigriffin
Summary: Post 6x01, after Abby asks for the pills for Marcus.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I decided to write a one shot about the Raven & Abby scene, how Abby was feeling after it.  
> Trigger Warning: I have the triggering sentence of Raven as the first thing you’ll read. So please read with caution.

_ "The faster you fall off the wagon and kill yourself, the sooner we can move on." _

 

Ravens words keep ringing in her ears as she makes her way back to med bay. She’s shaking and tears are running down her face.

She sees an open door to an empty room and goes inside, shutting the door behind her. The bottle rattles as she throws it on one of the beds.

She tries to keep her breathing even, but it isn’t working. She’s full on having a panic attack.

Abby takes deep breaths, but they’re interrupted by her crying. She’s sobbing, she can’t breathe and she just wishes for Marcus to wake up.

“Why why why?” she asks no one but herself, and puts her head into her hands, shaking.

Everything Raven said was true. She craves her next dose. She wants it. The difference now is: she’s clean. She made it 6 days before they were put into cryo. 125 years clean, just that she doesn’t count it. It’s the seventh day for her. And yes, she wants it. But she didn’t make it this far to relapse. Never again.

It took her several minutes to collect herself. She wipes any evidence of he crying from her face and makes her way back to Niylah.

 

***

 

With a heavy heart she watches as Marcus is back into his cryopod. She’s suffocating.

Can’t she have any luck? Is that karma catching up with her, for everything she has done?

Her gaze falls upon the pill bottle. She knows Raven is watching, but at the moment she doesn’t care. It’s not like Raven wants her dead anyway.

She takes the bottle into her hands, the telltale rattle making her body buzz with need. She opens it, then closes it again. No, she won’t do this. Not again.

Getting on her feet, she turns to Raven and hands her the bottle.

“Never again.”

It’s a promise to herself and Raven, the one she has hurt the most.

Maybe one day they will go back to where they used to be. But it’ll take time, patience and lots and lots of work.

Abby is certain that they’ll get there. Even if it’ll take 125 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> Hope you enjoy and please leave comments and kodus on what you think! :)


End file.
